


Prompt Shop

by BleachedSoul



Category: DCU, Danny Phantom, Dexter's Laboratory, Marvel Cinematic Universe, RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, F/M, Villain Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachedSoul/pseuds/BleachedSoul
Summary: A collection of short stories written on a prompt by visitors of my tumblr. If you want a short story, be sure to check it out and drop a prompt for me.





	1. Villain with Benefits (Villain!Deku x Jirou Kyouka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is a villain and wants to break a heroine.

Izuku wasn’t always like that. There was a time when he even wanted to be a hero. But getting rejected by his idol and watching one of the most undeserving get into Yuuei made him reconsider his goals in life.

Why serve when you can rule? Why protect the society from villains when you could control the latter? Why be a Knight when you could be a King?

And any King needed a Queen.

Or a royal concubine.

“Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!”

Jirou gagged and choked on his cock but continued deepthroating him with all the skill and effort of a high-class whore. Slobbering all over his length, the girl moved fast, hard and desperate.

She rubbed her thighs together, whining against his cock as she kept trying to get herself off without touching.

He would need to reward Toga later on. That girl was messed up but she knew how to make a good slut for him.

“No luck today too, huh, Jirou?” he asked, playing around with her earphone jacks. Just like her entire body right now, those were sensitive to any touch. “You know, I could always let you cum if only you agreed to my conditions.”

“N-Ngh… Never…,” the girl moaned, the small spark of defiance still burning in her eyes. “I-I will never help you get my friends…”

With that said, the girl got back to fucking her face up and down his cock, whining and grunting like a wanton whore. He suppressed the chuckle at how the girl tried to look proud and intimidating as she bobbed her head all the way down to his crotch.

She made promises like that before. That she would never submit. That she would rather die than suck his cock. And now she promised to never lure her classmate’s for him.

“Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!” the girl’s rhythm intensified as she felt his member swell and twitch in her throat. “Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!”

He could see the primal want in her eyes. Almost bestial lust as she prepared herself for his creamy seed. And that gave him enough idea for how he would break the girl even further.

“Ah!” she yped as he pulled her away from his cock. The sonic heroine looked confused before her eyes widened in desperate need. Like a dumb animal, she tried to latch onto his cock again but was held in her place by his firm grip. “W-What gives? Come on, you were about to blow your load, why stop now?”

She tried to play it casual and make it sound as if she were doing him a favor. But he knew that weeks of being edged and teased by Toga drove her to the brink of collapse. She needed this more than he did.

“I want you to say it,” he whispered, caressing her cheek. “Tell me what you want, pet.” 

“I want you-” the girl stopped, covering her mouth instantly. She probably didn’t even realize just how desperate she was until now. “I am not betraying my friends!” 

“Who said anything about them?” Izuku smirked, pressing his hard cock against her face, smearing it even more with all the spit and precum from before. “All I want is to hear you say what you want right now. Is that so much to ask?” 

He continued rubbing his cock against her face, taunting her with the lewd smell and the heat of his flesh. Jirou fought a losing battle, her knuckles squeezed so hard they turned white, her whole face burning bright red as her eyes hungrily locked onto his cock.

“I… I am not betraying anyone…” she whispered, more in bargaining with herself than defying him. “B-But… Please…. I want your cum… I want to taste your cum! Give it to me! Please, I am begging you!”

He pushed her onto the ground, running his hand up and down his entire length. The girl looked like she was about to fuck herself into a coma with her fingers. But she wouldn’t. They had instilled great fear of disobedience into her by now. 

And so she watched helplessly, whining and further humiliating herself in hopes he would let her suck him off. She offered other ways to relieve him of his semen, practically begging to be broken into a mindless whore. 

But that was not what he wanted.

With a grunt, Izuku came, his semen splashing onto the cold floor right in front of Jirou. Not a single drop was on her. And she looked hilariously offended by it.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” he grinned. “Isn’t that what you wanted? My semen all for you?” 

He would taunt her further if the girl didn’t trip over herself as she went after his cum. Throwing away her dignity and pride, the girl buried her face in a small white puddle, lapping it up like a dirty dog.

“D-Delicious,” she moaned, swallowing another gulp of semen. Her tongue was shamelessly dragged across the dirty cold floor, trying not to miss even a drop of his cum. “So delicious~!”

As the girl kept eating his cum and losing herself in it, Izuku couldn’t help but wonder how long it was until she would sell out her friends for a chance to be bred by him.

“More!” Jirou kneeled before him, her face covered in his drying semen. Her eyes were wide and wild, that spark of defiance gone and replaced with simple need. “Please! More! I will do anything, just give me more cum!” 

He could have asked her to lure her friends now. New toys to break. New minds to corrupt. New slaves to indulge himself in.

But it would be too easy. Too light on the girl that had defied him before.

“Jirou,” the girl looked at him, ready to follow any order he gave her. “I think you need some more training with Toga.” 

The look of pure horror across the girl’s face made him all the more satisfied. As she crawled out of the room and towards her hated trainer, Izuku wondered if this life was a good one. 

The cries of pain and Toga’s mad laugh from another room made those doubts vanish. 


	2. CinderPet (Cinder Fall x Jaune Arc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder seeks a master.

Everyone had a weakness. A chink in their armor. For some, it was their own demons. For others, it was their loyalty and faith to those who simply did not deserve it.

And, for Cinder, her weakness was a guilty pleasure.

She was a woman of great power. When she talked, you listened. When she commanded, you obeyed. Her orders were not to be questioned, only followed. She was proud of her position in the world, even if it came at the price of blood and ashes.

And yet, every once in a while, she craved to be at the other end of the stick. Powerless and stripped of any choice. Being ordered around by someone. It was her guilty pleasure.

Sadly, none of her underlings were fit for assisting her in such endeavor, Emerald was loyal to the fault. Mercury was too scared of her. Roman was a cocky bastard who would never let that go. And Neo? Well, Cinder was into a rough sex but the girl would probably try to kill her.

No, she needed someone else.

Someone who was both a leader and a follower. Someone who was easy enough to beat into the Master whose touch she craved but, at the same time, not too bright lest he catch onto her plans.

Jaune Arc fit that description perfectly. The boy came from a large family, possibly not getting enough attention from the parents. If his application into Beacon despite lower-than-average skills and ability were any indication, that boy was desperate to be wanted.

Cinder never made mistakes. Choosing the boy was not an exception. Sure, he was hesitant at first. But honestly? Was there any doubt he caved in to her desires and embraced his role in her little fantasy?

“Master~!” Cinder moaned, pressing her face against his crotch. Like a wanton whore, she breathed in the sweet and salty smell of the man’s cock. “Please, I was a good girl… Don’t tease me, please~”  


A sharp slap across her cheek and a tug of her leash, and Cinder was right where she belonged. On the ground, looking up at her Master with nothing but awe and devotion.

She cared little for the students that surrounded them. Or that someo f them were recording her humiliation on camera. Her Master was here with her, and it was all that mattered really. 

“Quiet, pet,” he ordered, eyes cold and sharp. “You have no right to demand anything from me. Or did you forget what you are?”  


She didn’t. She wouldn’t dare.

“I am Cinder Fall,” she whispered, fingers twitching as she barely held back from fucking herself. “I am your pet. I am your toy. I am whatever you tell me to be.”  


He smiled at her, making all the pain and humiliation all the sweeter. 

“Well said, Cinder,” he caressed her cheek, voice firm but still loving. “I believe you earned your treat.”  


A treat? “Thank you, Master! I promise you, I will not disappoint you!”

She kept throwing promises and praises to her Master’s generosity and kindness.As she was led down the dorm hall, still on fours and leaking, Cinder didn;t stop for even a second to further humiliate and debase herself. 

She finally found her Master. Not a fantasy. Not just an escape from the life of blood and ashes.Her was her everything.

And she would be anything Master wanted. 


	3. Another One Fucks the Arc (Jaune x Cinder x Pyrrha x Emerald x Weiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unofficial sequel to More than you can chew. Pyrrha walks in to Jaune fucking Cinder. Instead of surprise she is happy her master has claimed a new sister for her. She then proceeds to welcome Cinder while Jaune watches for a bit before joining. All the while Emerald watches wanting to join in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request done. Sorry for not updating lately. A bit busy with my first commission.

Pyrrha wasn’t a jealous person. Oh sure, she wouldn’t let Jaune share his love with anyone but her. But his lust? His almost primal urge to fuck girls into submission and obedience?

She was more than happy to let anyone brave enough to join in. After all, even she with a LL her stamina could take him only for so long before blacking out.

She didn’t expect her rival to join though.

“My, aren’t you enjoying yourself, Cinder?” she grinned at the sight of the self-proclaimed queen of the school. Her fancy clothes torn and shredded, her body red and sweaty from all the hot and passionate sex. Her eyes wide and wild in an attempt to keep her mind intact. “Did he fuck your brains out already?”

Cinder growled into the gag in her mouth. Or rather, Pyrrha assumed that this was what the hoarse scream was supposed to be. Cinder was a fighter, after all. 

She wouldn’t give up on control that easily.

“Oh, that’s sad,” she pouted, cupping Cinder’s beats in her hands. Then, with a sadistic grin she squeezed and pulled on them with all her strength, drawing another pained moan from the brunette. “So little Cindy is a masochistic pig too? Well, isn’t that a coincidence?”

On the snap of her fingers, the door opened again and in came none other than Cinder’s sidekick.

Emerald was naked, safe for a mint thong that was already soaked in her juices. Her face was that of frustration and embarrassment and want.

“Where di you get her?” Jaune asked in-between fucking and spanking Cinder’s ass. “Was she watching us?”

“Oh she was,” Pyrrha’s fingers dived into the girl’s panties, playing with her swollen and soaked snatch. “She was fingerling herself right in the hallway like some brainless whore.”

“I-I wasn-Nghh!”

“Bad Emerald,” Pyrrha chided her, twisting the girl’s nipple. “You know that bad girls don’t get fucked by master, right?”

Something flashed in Emerald’s eyes and she shook in place, refusing to meet Cinder’s eyes. “I-I am sorry for lying before… Yes, I was watching them from the corridor. It was so fucking hot! I couldn’t help myself!”

“What exactly did you find hot?”

“E-Everything,” the girl confessed as Pyrrha continued to play with her body. “Especially Jaune! How he took Cinder and fucked her into obedience! I loved watching him treat my best friend like a cheap whore. Fucking her ass. Drilling her pussy. Fucking her throat till she squirter all over the floor like a dirty slut! Please, do me too! I will do whatever you want! I will be whoever you need me to be! My pussy! My ass! My throat! Please, they belong to you so fuck me to-AAAH!

With one final twist of a clit, Emerald came all over the floor herself. Her eyes rolled back, her tongue hanging out, still standing on both of her feet even if she shook in post-orgasmic bliss.

"You heard that, Cinder?” Pyrrha smiled. “You little friend here already submitted. So why don’t you-”

Pyrrha stopped, eyes wide in amusement as she saw Cinder no longer gagged, deepthroating Jaune’s entire length. Like a woman possessed, she forced the entire length down her throat, gagging herself on it without any concern or care for the rest of the world.

“Sorry, Pyrrha,” Jaune smiled, patting Cinder’s head. “But this slut lost her mind around the part where Emerald came in. Looks like the sight of her protégé naked and dripping was too much for her little brain.”

Cinder said nothing, looking positively brainless as she sucked and gulped down the entire length of Jaune’s meat, wanton shaking her ass and fucking her dripping cunt with her fist.

“That’s alright, Jaune.”

Cinder moaned, eyes rolled back, as she squirter all over the floor. Not a second later, Emerald crawled over to the puddle and started lapping at it like a starved dog.

“I am just happy these two know their place now.”


End file.
